Chuunin Exam 206
Participants in the 206 Chuunin Exams Haru Senju ItsumoAi Yamanaka Kireihime Yamanaka Chihiro Hatake Yume Hyuuga Kaito Ryu IsabellaAi Tou Keyome Oda Rikuzu Inuzuka Missions Completed Bandits of the Mountain Cavern! - Kaito, Yume, Chihiro Medical Supplies To The Land Of Wind - Keyome, Kirei, Rikuzu A Lost Message - Haru, Chihiro, Rikuzu Bandits in the Dark! - Itsumo, Rikuzu, Haru Delivery in the Swamps - Riku, Izzy, Kaito Save the Missing Fishermen! - Isabella, Itsumo, Haru Team Assignments To be announced. Awards and promotions Kireihime Yamanaka - Chuunin Promotion Chihiro Hatake - Chuunin Promotion IsabellaAi Tou - Chuunin Promotion Keyome Oda - Chuunin Promotion Rikuzu Inuzuka - Chuunin Promotion Haru Senju - Jounin Promotion ItsumoAi Yamanaka - Jounin Promotion Yume Hyuuga - Kugutsu Special Jounin Promotion Allowances Genin to Jounin Allowed: Between 2 and 4 years aging. (Example: from 16 years old to 17, 18, 19, 20 years old) 28 Months of Training, E to B rank jutsu. Allowed up to 8 points increase in their Databook. (Maximum of 4 in a single area) Genin to Chuunin Allowed: Between 2 and 4 years aging. (from 12 years old to 14, 15 or 16 years old) 24 Months of Training, E to B rank jutsu. Allowed up to 6 points increase in their Databook. (Maximum of 4 in a single area) Result of Allowances: Haru Senju - Jounin Promotion + 3 Age + 4.5 Databook Score +Jutsu Water Dragon Bullet Technique Lightning Flash Blade Creation Earth-Style Rampart Flying Swallow ItsumoAi Yamanaka - Jounin Promotion + 1.5 Years of Age + 4.5 Databook Score Databook: Yamanaka Itsumo Ai +Jutsu Mind Derangement Technique - B Rank Mind Body Disturbance Technique - B Rank Fire Release: Fire Light - D Rank Fire Release - Ash Clone - B Rank Yume Hyuuga - Jounin Promotion + 3 Years of Age + 6 Databook Scores Kireihime Yamanaka - Chuunin Promotion + 1,5 Years of Age + 2.5 Databook Score Databook: Kirei Hime Kanagawa + Jutsu Water_Release:_Boiling_Waterflow C - Rank ((5 Months)) Clan jutsu: Ninjutsu_Mind_Body_Disturbance_Technique B - Rank ((8 Months)) Ninjutsu:_Mind_Derangement_Technique B-Rank((8Months)) Chihiro Hatake - Chuunin Promotion + 3 years of age. + 6 databook points. + 23 months used Earth Release: Earth Flow River - C Rank [ 6 months ] Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet - B Rank [ 8 months ] Earth Release: Rock Clone Technique - B Rank [ 8 months ] Practiced spitting the black senbon from her mouth that she recieved through Earth Training V: Hold Your Breath for a months time. IsabellaAi Tou - Chuunin Promotion + 3 Years of Age + 6 Total Databook Score + Jutsu Wind Release: Whispering Wind - C Rank Wind Release: Blustering Wind - C Rank Wind Release: Wind Razor - C Rank Training with Chained Sickle - 6 Months Keyome Oda - Chuunin Promotion + 2 years of age. + 6 databook points Leaf Whirlwind - D Rank months Bear Paw Style - C Rank months Tornado Leg Sweep - B Rank months Rikuzu Inuzuka - Chuunin Promotion + 2 years of age. + 5 databook points Inuzuka Style: Fang Passing Fang Inuzuka Style: Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf Inuzuka Style: Fang Wolf Fang Kaito Ryu - No Promotion + 3 Years of Age + 4 Databook Points +22 Months Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique (( 8 months )) Water Release: Wild Water Wave C-Rank (( 6 months )) Water Release: Water Prison (( 6 months )) Last two months working with Nun-Chucks. Category:Yonshigakure Category:Exams